<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape by Goddesss_Stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416506">Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddesss_Stories/pseuds/Goddesss_Stories'>Goddesss_Stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Large Cock, Monster Girl, SCP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddesss_Stories/pseuds/Goddesss_Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's been 3 years since we've gotten ahold of specimen 7211-12 code name "Annelida." Annelida is a humanoid variant of Hirudinea. In short, she's a leech woman." </p>
<p>A scientist with a recorder gets closer to the tank filled with nutrient water for Annelida who was asleep inside of the tank. "Annelida's diet is different from other leeches like on earth. It is believed that her kind travels out into space in search of men to engage in sexual activity and ingest their semen for nutrients. This is normally done by oral contact with the male reproductive organ. The stronger and healthier the semen, the better the reaction. For this cause, no men are allowed to be near her during her active hours to prevent breeding with the subject." </p>
<p>Annelida remains silently sleeping within her tank. As the scientist continues vocalizing his notes. "So far, only one fatality has occurred and since then it has been 282 days since the last incident. Annelida is easy to sedate, however, she can occasionally become irate when she is awoken. This lasts for 30 minutes until she calms down and is ready to be released. The cause of her anger has been sourced to hunger pains to which we accommodate her with a 1-liter cup of virile semen from subject 7668-21 named "Father." </p>
<p>"John, it's about time for lunch. Why don't you take a load off?" A fellow scientist asked as she passed by the lab. John takes a deep breath and leaves his clipboard on a table before leaving the containment area. The minutes after the doors close, they open again but this time, it is a new scientist. He approaches Annelida's container to stroke its icy cold glass in a passionate act. </p>
<p>"No man has ever laid eyes on you, my dear Annelida, for their own safety, but I made you a promise that I would get you out of here!" The man said. Walking over to her containment control panel. He drained the water Through the connecting tubes before slowly opening the glass. Annelida slowly crawls out of it. Her appearance was that of a humanoid figure with only black glossy skin, plump like green lips, like green hair that covers her head save for her face, no eyes, large bust and hips, and like green razor-sharp nails on both her feet and hands. </p>
<p>"Finally, you are free, and together, we can-" the scientist was cut off at the sound of snarling. Annelida smiled showing her sharp teeth raising alarm to the scientist. "Annelida, what are you doing?" He asked in a frantic tone. </p>
<p>"Annelida...hungry! You feed Annelida nicely!" She spoke. She lunged at the scientist and quickly silenced his screams. None of which were heard by his fellow co-workers. The cafeteria lets put and while some of the scientists stay, John decides to return to his work despite the insistence of his co-workers to stay and relax. John returns to the containment room of Annelida where she is found missing and the scientist who entered in after him deceased. </p>
<p>John punches the alarm button causing the entire facility to go on high alert. The indistinct chatter and frantic urgency of each and every scientist were apparent. Papers littered the hallways as each scientist attempted to return to clear out of the building as the forceful containment unit rushed into the building to take care of the job. Within minutes, the building was empty save for the subjects who were under lockdown and the FCU. Men clothed in high tech military-grade gear. </p>
<p>"Alright gentlemen, this is the creature we're after. We are authorized to use lethal force only if necessary." The man in front explained. "They prefer if we left it alive but have accepted that the project could be a loss." </p>
<p>"Sir! Worst case scenario?" A soldier asked. </p>
<p>"You die. Organs liquified and sucked through your dick." He replied. "Laugh all you want gentlemen, but this is serious. Her claws are sharp enough to rip through steel so don't take her attack power lightly. If you feel the need, lethal rounds are allowed." He continued. </p>
<p>"Understood" they shouted in unison. The captain of the group split them up into teams of 2 all headed in different directions. Annelida watches from the shadows as the men tread deeper into the facility. She uses her tongue to lick her lips before creeping back into the darkness. </p>
<p>A team covers a route where they split up between the two sections trying to cover each room. One of the team members enters a room putting in their trinocular goggles to see in the dark spacious room. He steps on what appears to be grass and raises up to see deadly plants with sharp teeth slithering toward him. He jumps out of the room quickly and forces the door behind him to close. Raising his glasses up, he begins hyperventilating slowly catching his breath and clutching his heart. </p>
<p>He rises to his feet and leans against the wall; looking around to see if he was in any immediate danger. A door opens behind and out creeps Annelida on all fours stalking the man. Hearing her gut-wrenching snarl, he quickly turns around aiming his gun at her. Firing off a few rounds was a futile effort as she quickly disarmed him and drug him into the room she had just exited. His blood-curdling screams were silenced by the soundproof door. </p>
<p>Inside the room, Annelida drools all over his face while holding him by the throat. Her body proportions grow larger, and her grip grows strong. </p>
<p>"Annelida hungry! You make for the perfect post-nap snack!" She snickered as she firmly planted her ass onto his face. Her legs cross with the back of his head resting on her feet to ensure he wouldn't escape. Stripped of his weapons and equipment during the initial skirmish, he is left defenseless to what she had planned for him. </p>
<p>"Please. Please don't do this. I don't want to die." He pathetically pleaded. Annelida mocked him forming her hand to imitate a mouth. </p>
<p>"Blah, blah, blah. Shuddup!" She commanded as she firmly planted her huge bottom onto his face. She ripped apart his pants and underwear revealing his alabaster rod perking up at her. Annelida was confused, but also intrigued as to why the human would be aroused in such a horrific moment. The man crossed his legs trying to stop her from acquiring her Ill-gotten reward to which she responded with a swift punch to his thigh causing him to scream into the cushy rear end. </p>
<p>"Oooh. Guard doesn't wash. Long shaft...puny balls. Not much, but Annelida hungry." She assessed. She opened her mouth blowing her warm breath all over his cock causing the agent to quiver. Annelida forcefully opened his legs; pinning them to the side as she retracted her teeth and placed her plump lime green lips on his uncircumcised cock. </p>
<p>The man shivers to feel her cold slimy tongue flick the tip of his cock trying to loosen the foreskin before sinking it in-between the skin and the head. She moves her tongue in a circular motion scooping up the nasty caked-on smegma underneath. The man is placed at ease by her otherwise tender touch using her tongue to peel away the skin revealing a fully erect cock. She giggled and opened her mouth, taking the entire length of his cock into her mouth. A bulge forms in her throat but it doesn't seem to bother her as she continues. Quickly, she began to drain the man of his seminal fluids, but the lack of a constant flow coupled with the force Annelida continued sucking leaves her dissatisfied turning to the alternative of sucking his blood through his cock, leaving him a dried-up husk of his former self. </p>
<p>Heavy footsteps echo throughout the hallway and another man in full tactical gear phones in on the radio to his team. "Heavy Metal Leader, checking in. Over." </p>
<p>"Heavy Metal 2, reporting. Over." </p>
<p>"Heavy Metal 3, reporting. Over." </p>
<p>"Heavy Metal 4, reporting. Over." </p>
<p>"Heavy Metal 5, reporting. Over." </p>
<p>"..." </p>
<p>"This is Heavy Metal Leader to Heavy Metal 6, do you copy?" </p>
<p>The line on the other end is silent prompting the leader to command one of the others to check in him. "Heavy Metal Leader to Heavy Metal 3, check on Heavy Metal 6. Over" He commanded. </p>
<p>"Heading there now. Over." He replied. The terror in his commanding officer's voice rallied little to no morale, but it didn't stop him from advancing further down the hallway to find his teammate. He stumbles upon a door with scratch marks and white viscous liquid mixed with traces of blood. </p>
<p>"Hm...this is.." </p>
<p>Upon closer inspection, he concludes that liquid leads away from the door instead of inside; leading him to open the door and venture inside of the darkroom. He lowers his trinocular goggles and ventures into the darkroom. Looking around, he sees glass jars, science equipment, and various other things. Among those things is the corpse of his teammate seemingly drained of his natural fluids leaving him as nothing more than a fleshy mess. </p>
<p>"Oh shit. Come in, this is Heavy Metal 3. I've found Heavy Metal 6. Over." He frantically said. His panic was properly received causing the others to gain a sense of urgency. 2 of his comrades converge on his location and remain vigilant as they assess the situation. They exit the room in haste dragging their deceased comrade into the hallway where they quickly mourn his body before returning to their patrol. </p>
<p>"Heavy Metal 5 to Heavy Metal Leader. We found him. Heavy Metal 6 is dead. Over." He said in a tone of disbelief. The leader gripped his radio and worked up the nerve to speak. "His death will not be in vain. Continue sweeping the area. These scientists want this thing left alive, but that's no longer an option. Everyone, Switch to deadly force and shoot on sight. Over." </p>
<p>"Roger!" </p>
<p>They split up to cover more ground, but this marked the beginning of their end little did they know. One by one, Annelida stalked them from the dimly lit corridors powered by the backup generators of the facility. She began to pick them off and draining them of their semen. She was left in a constant state of dissatisfaction due to the minuscule amounts of watery semen they could shot out. She would then drain them of their blood to nourish herself for the next attack. </p>
<p>In sector C, a door is broken open by the creature inside who steps out revealing itself to be a tall dark-skinned man with a heavy-looking scrotum and average-sized cock. He stretched before looking both ways down the corridor and walked forward in search of something. In sector B, the leader is shown fleeing in the cameras as if he was running away from something. Sure enough, right behind him was Annelida who was gradually picking up speed to catch him. </p>
<p>"Annelida will catch you and when she does, you will be Annelida's snack!" She playfully taunted. She leaped onto him as he discharged his firearm in a panic and quickly disarmed him of his equipment and clothing. "Hmm, you are much bigger than the last guy. Annelida going to use her other mouth to drain you dry!" She giggled. </p>
<p>Her pelvic muscles began to quiver as an opening formed in-between her legs. The makeshift pussy she had created for herself began leaking womanly fluids onto the leader's cock; soaking it in a way that it acted as a lubricant. Annelida wasted no time in lowering her hips on his cock bouncing her glossy, wobbly ass onto his crotch making a *Plap* each time. Her pussy tightly wrapped around the leader's cock as if she had been willing her muscles to squeeze out every drop of semen from his balls. </p>
<p>"Mmm! Fuck me, strong man! Cum in Annelida's pussy! Feed me your rich baby goop!" She commanded. Her tongue slid out of her mouth and into his pulling his head closer to shove her tongue deep into his throat. Her giant lips eclipsed the leader's head as she passionately kissed him. The amount of saliva building up was suffocating the leader, yet in the nick of time, Annelida pulled away showing the leader's face completely covered in spit and like green marks. </p>
<p>"Annelida can feel your cock twitching inside ready to burst. Will you be feeding me properly today?" She inquired whispering in his ear. Just as the leader is about to shoot his load inside of her, she is pulled upward by her neck causing her to squirm in an attempt to get free. </p>
<p>"How many times must we tell you, Annelida? Human males are off-limits!" The booming voice shouted. She manages to get a glimpse of the figure holding her revealing it to be the escaped subject from before. </p>
<p>"Jungle man!" Annelida shouted trying frantically trying to loosen his grip and escape. This behavior stemmed from fear and natural will to survive which the tall man took notice of. "I've told you before that my name is Father." </p>
<p>Father notices the damage that she has caused. The barely breathing leader of the strike force that entered the compound to subdue Annelida tries to crawl away but stops when Father calls out to him. "You there, human." He says walking toward the petrified man. "Contact the scientists and tell them that "Father" has captured Annelida." </p>
<p>The leader turns around only to have a towel land in his face. "Clean yourself up, while you're at it." He says as he retreats into the darkness of the corridor. "Where are you taking Annelida!? I demand to know!!" Annelida yells out. </p>
<p>Father smiles and continues walking until he reaches his room. "So, you wish to soothe those hunger pains of yours? Well, I've got news for you. The steady supply you're given day in and day outcomes from me." Father's cock slowly becomes erect taking the shape of that of a horse’s.  Annelida's tiny frame despite her bodily growth appears unable to take it at first glance, however, after unclipping a strap the held his balls allowing them to fall into the ground with a loud *smack* sound, Father gently sheathes his cock into her pussy holding her up by one hand. </p>
<p>"Annelida's belly...I can feel your cock inside me...it's...too much!" She said slurring her speech. Her body quivered and her tongue slipped out of her mouth. "I think you can take it." Father swiftly responded before he furiously thrust his hips into her. With each thrust, ripples formed in her ass from the force. The strength in her body was immediately depleted by the third thrust causing her to go limo as Father took the opportunity to do as he pleased. The fashion in which he held her was akin to a man holding a fleshlight and soon, he would shoot a thick load into her stomach. Her high-pitched screeching was a sign that she had orgasmed and couldn't continue, however, Father paid this no mind as he continued to instinctively force his cock into the deepest parts of her body. </p>
<p>"Full! Annelida full now! No more!" She pleaded. Father laughed. "We both know that it doesn't take long for you to digest and besides, that was simply precum." Annelida continued struggling to get away from him as her stomach shrunk showing her rapid digestion. Father continues assaulting her insides by forcing the tip of his cock to kiss the entrance of Annelida's womb. Inside of his urethra is a thick build-up of hardened semen preventing him from properly ejaculating save for the scarce amount that passes through. The tight grip in which Annelida's pussy held Father's cock began to move this thick build-up until it wiggled out on its own. </p>
<p>Something inside of Father's balls wiggled upward toward the shaft and soon after, a torrent of jelly thick cum shot out into her stomach; inflating her until her stomach touched the floor. "N-no more," Annelida cried out grabbing her stomach. "M-my tummy...too full..." Her cheeks swelled up forcing her to cover her mouth only to have the chunky baby batter seep through her fingers and onto the floor. </p>
<p>Her stomach shrank and expanded simultaneously as Father continued shooting excessive loads into her one after the other. Annelida lost her ability to speak because of Father's semen shooting through her mouth making a puddle of it beneath her spilling out into the hallway. The scientist and researchers ran to their respective containment areas to check on their subjects. It is only when Father's researcher returns to find him breeding Annelida noticing that his balls had shrunken considerably. </p>
<p>"Father! What is the meaning of this!?" He said shocked at the sight. </p>
<p>"I've captured the subject terrorizing the compound, Dr. Armstrong. I'm just about finished here if you care to wait." He replied. "She won't stay like this, her physiology will quickly digest all of the semen I have without Impregnating her." </p>
<p>"How can you be so sure?" Dr. Armstrong replied. </p>
<p>Father slowly removes Annelida from his cock and lays her down on her back. She violently retches straining her body to either digest his cum or flush it out of her body. Father stretches and walks past the doctor. "I know everything, remember?" He replied. </p>
<p>Dr. Armstrong adjusted his glasses; glancing over at Annelida's digging her sharp nails into the steel floors to drag her broken body into the hallway. </p>
<p>"Hm..." </p>
<p>The lights in a room flicker on one after the other and a tape recorder and clipboard are picked up by a man. </p>
<p>"Test #45. Subject Annelida. It is amazing that her physiology can take A LOT of stress and can expand in such a way, but still, it seems as though she's unable to keep every drop inside of her body." John said in a disappointing tone. "This ultimately leads to pocketing over 5 liters of semen per session." </p>
<p>Inside of large cage, Father and Annelida engaging in rigorous sex where Annelida's body is still being used like a fleshlight. Father's cock spit roasts her showing that the tip is able to reach out the other end of her body. </p>
<p>"Testing has been semi-successful, however, there's more to do. I believe next we shall test the extent of her growing abilities."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>